


How Is This My Life

by Fabwords



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home to an empty house is never fun for me, especially my house, usually do full of life and laughter. It maybe me making most of the noise I know, but they are the ones encouraging me. Between Frank's uncanny ability to sneak up on me, yes I do squeal like a girl every fucking time, and Anna's capacity to turn every meal into a party, the girl is just a bundle of enthusiasm, well it can get very loud. I sometimes wonder what our neighbors think, no one has ever asked what our relationship to each other is, not that we are hiding anything, but we dont feel the need to shout our love from the rooftops either. Well sometimes Anna would like to, but she is young and like I said enthusiastic about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Is This My Life

**Author's Note:**

> AN - Not sure if there will me more of this verse, but this is a complete story, just might send them on some adventures later when I'm not so busy with other stuff.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. No beta, so all mistakes are mine, all charactors are mine too. Totally made up. Really.

Coming home to an empty house is never fun for me, especially my house, usually do full of life and laughter. It maybe me making most of the noise I know, but they are the ones encouraging me. Between Frank's uncanny ability to sneak up on me, yes I do squeal like a girl every fucking time, and Anna's capacity to turn every meal into a party, the girl is just a bundle of enthusiasm, well it can get very loud. I sometimes wonder what our neighbors think, no one has ever asked what our relationship to each other is, not that we are hiding anything, but we dont feel the need to shout our love from the rooftops either. Well sometimes Anna would like to, but she is young and like I said enthusiastic about everything.

 

Frank and I are just a little older and have both copped enough crap for our life style choices so we kind of stick to our close friends and try to not bring new people into our lives. Not that we are complete freaks or anything, well some people would think that but really we are just a normal loving threesome, much like any other couple. But people see guy with two wives and they instantly think the guy must be a MSP and the women his foolish victims, the truth is that I'm the insatiable ass and Frank and Anna are my forever patient and generous lovers. Well it started like that but it developed into a deeply loving marriage of the three if us. Of cause it was a bit of a surprise when Frank told me that he had fallen for Anna, I don't know why really, I mean she is totally lovable. Perhaps I should start at the beginning ...

Frank and I had been a couple for about six months and sharing house for about four of those months. Anna was, is one of my best friends and had known Frank as long ad i had, they always got along, so when Anna found herself homeless after a particularly messy breakup Frank was happy for her to share with us. The first few nights were hard for Anna, she was so heart broken after splitting with her bf and i spent the better part of each night holding her as she cried herself to sleep, both of us falling asleep either on the lounge or in her bed. Frank was patient but he had trouble sleeping alone, which became apparently when by the forth night I woke to find him snuggled up behind me in Anna's bed. I was a mortified but Anna thought it was the sweetest thing ever, awww-ing and giggling when she woke to find us there. "Tracey" she giggled at me that morn "you better sleep in your bed tonight, look at your poor boy, sneaking up on the bed like a naughty puppy". This had us both madly giggling, then laughing outright when he mumbled a "am not" at us.

After that night Anna stopped crying and we settled into a daily routine of days at work and nights in front of the Tv, talking and sometimes drinking. It was on one of these drinking nights that things started to change. It was Anna's birthday and she had no one to spend it with but us so we did our best to make it as much fun as possible, Frank had the idea to make it a kids party, balloons, streamers, ice cream cake, games and even a piñata. It was the games that got us started actually. "I don't remember tennis ball relay being so hard" I whined at some point "that's bc you prob weren't drunk back then" Anna assured me "it kinda hurts" my whine continued, a rather firm tennis ball wedged between my chin and throat, "and Franks not even playing anymore" suddenly noticing Frank laying back on the couch "ooooh I know lets do the marshmallow one then". Grabbing a pink mallow from the Lolly bowl and holding it delicately between her teeth, hands behind her back and thrusting her face close to mine"nowth gab thit" "what?". Rolling her eyes back in exasperation, her tounge suddenly swept out and back in taking the sweet with it "I said now grab it, like this". Mimicking the same pose as before. Grabbing another treat and preparing herself again smiling lazily at me around the treat, frowning when I didn't move. "Fuck Anna I never realised how talented your tounge was" I blerted. Her smile returned "Thwank thoo, noo huthy up." I got closer and was about to bite the sweet when she did the tongue thing again, the sweet was gone but my tongue dived right in after it, chasing the sweetness, her response was fiierce, hungry and of cause enthusiastic.

After a few minutes we came up for air, foreheads pressed together panting to catch our breath."holly snapping catfish that was fucking Hot" Frank's observation got our attention, we both turned to him and seeing his gob-smacked expression, looked back at each other and fell about in a fit of giggles. You would think that things would be awkward after that, but the best thing about bad behavior when drunk is that you can just write it off under the "man I was so wasted what happened" routine, so it wasn't awkward but it wasn't easy either, cause now I kinda had the hots for my best friend.

I'd find myself watching her eat mesmerized by the way her lips folded over the food, wondering what her mouth would taste like after she ate this, how her tongue would feel on my face, not a problem really, no big deal, but once these musings started to interrupt my days at work , well then I realised that I did in fact have a big problem.

I usually go to my boyfriend or my best friend whenever I had a problem so I was at a complete loss as what to do with this, I loved Frank and I wanted to be with him, I just wanted Anna too. So like the big girl I was I decided to deal with this by staying away as much as possible. I guess one of the reasons I love them both so much is how they both always get me. This was apparent when I came home one nite not long after the party to find Anna and Frank sitting together on the couch, the tv was off and quite music was playing, my music in fact, an acoustic Adam Lambert Cd, the one I listen to whenever life stresses me out. "Well what sort of time is this to be just coming home from work then" Anna asked, right off the back.

"Well Anna sometimes real workers do the odd bit of overtime" I can be quite snippy.

"You seem to be doing a lot of overtime these last couple of weeks" she counted, her voice perfectly calm.

"It's our busy time" I added lamely

"Bullshit" Frank always right to the point, "you've worked there for three years and you've never worked more that a half hour over before, now youre working back 2 hrs every night"

"Not every night, Wednesday I had that thing to attend" The two of them shifted aside leaving room between them, Anna patting the space indicating for me to sit. "Look I got to go have my shower first" I took a couple of steps towards the bathroom before Frank was on his feet and standing between me and my escape pod. Now I'm not saying Frank and I have any official Dom Sub thing going, but Frank in serious mode can be quite intimidating and very hot. I mean the man can have me naked wet and wanting with just a look and a rise.of a eyebrow, so yeah I sat.

So the three of us talked, they weren't going to let me avoid them but they did let me tell them at my own pace. I don't know what I was expecting when I finally confessed my love for them both, but it wasn't them both hugging me laughing and muttering, "thank the fuck, finally'l I'm not sure of all the details but what followed was a lot of kissing, fondaling laughing and drinking. It was Frank that put the breaks on before we went any further. He might have been a little intimated but mostly Frank is a gentleman and he didn't think he could sleep with us before we went out for a couple of dates. I point out that he had infact been hitting this for a few years now but he insisted that we treat this like the new realationship it was and respect the process. We agreed, how could we not, however Anna and I did a fair bit of heavy petting that night and the next morning when he saw our debased, kiss swollen lips he decided that the date would be sooner rather than later.

Our date ended up going a lot better than I thought it would, we were all a little awkward at first, trying to make small talk, trying not to think about the sex we were all both dying for and terrified of, Frank and I were both treating Anna with extra care, practically falling over each other trying to make a fuss of her. However at one point after almost wearing a bottle of her favorite red that Frank and I almost knocked over in our rush to pour for her, she stood, crooked a finger at each of us to follow her, she led us to a corridor at the back of the restaurant placing a hand on both of our chest, she backed us up and kissed the fuck out me then Frank, standing back, arms folded, "now you do know that you are both getting laid tonight so stop trying so fucking hard. Now feed me I'm fucking starving". Love that chick so fucking hard.

So I'm sure a lot of guys fantasize about the allusive 3way, but let me tell you it's not as easy as you may think, physically and emotionally. That first night was fraught with sharp elbows hard heads and uncooperative limbs, but we managed to get through it without many injuries however Franks ego might have taken a bit of a battering, no man wants to hear laughter and mutterings of "just let me do it" but like I said we survived. The best part of that first night was falling asleep stacked like spoons, Franks long limbs draped across both us girls, Anna my small spoon, Frank my big one.


End file.
